


Saving Stan

by Stan_is_style



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Friendship, Gen, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stan_is_style/pseuds/Stan_is_style
Summary: When 13 year old Cartman wants something, he will go to the extremes to get it. Much to the dismay of his friends Stan and Kyle. But when Cartman takes things too far by taking what Kyle cares for the most, Kyle and Stan's friendship will be tested like never before. And what happens if another certain someone gets involved.





	1. Just a Saturday night?

On a Saturday evening during summer break, 10-year-olds Kyle and Stan were playing GTA in Kyle’s room. This was their tradition per say since they were best friends; more like brothers.

Stan ruffled his midnight- black hair out of frustration as Kyle drove his Porsche into him. Kyle gave a victorious grin as ‘wasted’ flashed on the screen. Stan gave a sigh as he set down the Xbox controller.

“Come on, that was cheating”, Stan declared, “You stole that car from that guy who has no life except from playing video games all day!

”You are only saying that because I’m the boss at this game”, Kyle grinned.

“Wanna bet?” Stan challenged.

“Game on Stanley Marsh! I’ll kick your ass.”Kyle retorted. As they resumed the game, Kyle’s phone began to vibrate. They both groaned in unison as Kyle checked his phone.

“Oh my God! What does fat ass want now?” Kyle grimaced.

“You know Cartman, Kyle. He won’t leave us alone until you text him back. Get it over with!” Stan rolled his eyes with annoyance.

“Fine.” Kyle read the text. He gave a slight growl under his breath. Stan gave a confused glance.

“What does he want?” Stan asked, edging closer to the phone screen.

“He wants a copy of GTA.”

“Why is he asking you? His mom gets him whatever his little heart desires”, Stan mocked.

Kyle snorted with laughter, ”Guess she drew the line this time. I bet she’s like ‘my Eric is too innocent and sweet for these violent games kids play nowadays’.”

Stan was near tears of laughter at Kyle’s spot on impression of Cartman’s mother. “ Yeah and he’ll be like ‘but meeeeeeem Kahl and Stan are allowed to play it!”

“Oh look, he’s texting me something else,” the 2 boys looked at the screen to see what the fat boy had to say. Another message appeared and Stan read it this time.

“ Typical Cartman, stereotyping Jews once again”, Stan chuckled.

Kyle’s expression was livid. “WHAT DID HE SAY?” Kyle practically screeched while reading the text message. Sure enough, Cartman explained that Kyle should buy him the video game because his dad is a greedy, rich, Jew. Stan watched as Kyle furiously texted back.

“What did you say?”

“I told him to go screw himself.”

Stan smirked as Kyle calmed down from his rampage, “Why am I not surprised.” Just then, another message popped up on the screen.

**‘If you don’t give me the game, I will take something that you love the most.’**

Kyle and Stan burst out laughing. “Cartman and his dumb threats”, Stan uttered in between fits of laughter.

“Yeah, he thinks I’ll give him GTA when he gives me half hearted threats,” Kyle giggled, “he will probably steal my hat or something stupid.”

They continued to play for another hour until Stan stood up. “I’m going home now dude.”

“Did you ask your mom to see if you could stay tonight?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah, I asked this morning and she said she would think about it,” Stan replied, “but I’m tired so there is no point of staying tonight.”

“Ok, but are you coming tomorrow.”

“Hell yes!”Stan exclaimed.

“Cool”, Kyle replied as he turned off the Xbox.

Stan grabbed his red poofball hat and brown jacket as he turned to Kyle. “See you tomorrow dude.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Get some sleep since we will have an all nighter playing video games and stuff.”

“Trust me, I will”, Stan assured as he waved to Kyle. Stan rushed down the stairs and walked out the front door. Kyle lay on his bed with a pleased expression ; anticipating tomorrow night.


	2. Night is unpredictable

As Stan walked out of Kyle's house, he felt a crippling, cold sensation prick up his spine. The entire street was dark and isolated. It may have been summer but in South Park it always seemed like winter since the cold was overwhelming and the darkness was like a deep black hole which sucked all the light into oblivion. Stan was consumed in thought, thinking about the sleepover when a bush began to rustle. This snapped him back to reality.

"Hello is anyone there?" he called out.

He heard nothing but the wind howling around him.

"Must have been a cat or something," he thought as he carried on walking.

As he was nearing the street light near his house, he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He started to panic as he moved quicker. To his dismay, the footsteps got quicker too. Just before he could turn around, a sharp pain soared through his head. Everything turned black...

* * *

 

**_In the Marsh residence..._ **

Sharon and Randy Marsh were working in the kitchen.

"Sharon, where's Stan", Randy asked.

"He's at Kyle's house," Sharon replied while drying the dishes.

"Oh, ok," Randy said while going to lounge on the sofa.

Sharon's phone began to buzz. "Go and see who texted me Randy," Sharon shouted from the kitchen.

"Awwwwww, but I have literally just lay down", Randy complained.

"Now, Randy!"

"Uggh, fine," Randy huffed as he hauled himself from the sofa and retrieved the phone and looked at the text message. "It's from Stan."

"What did he say?" Sharon asked.

"He says he is staying at a friend's house and won't be home for awhile."

"He'll be staying over at Kyle's house," Sharon rolled her eyes, "I told him this morning that I would think about it. He's assumed that he could just stay anyways."

"Why am I not surprised? The Broflovski's house is like his second home," Randy mumbled as he indulged himself in his food magazine.

 

_Little did they know that he wasn't actually at Kyle's house._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was short :( It's just that I didn't want to reveal anything too early. Next chapter is when stuff actually happens.


	3. Dark room

Stan's eyes started to flicker open. He felt dazed and a headache throbbed in his head. Once he was fully conscious, Stan began to look around: it was dark, and silent. He tried to move his limbs but found them tightly secured to a chair.

"What the hell," he thought as he struggled in desperation.

He tried to call for help but it came out muffled, like Kenny's speech. His ocean- blue eyes were stricken with fear.

"What's going on? Why am I tied up? "Stan pondered as he his eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

He looked around the room. He noticed multiple boxes shoved in a corner, a cage beneath the stairs and cat toys scattered all over the floor. Also, his jacket and hat were crumpled in a heap near his feet. Stan came to the conclusion that he was in a basement. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. Stan started thrashing around hoping that this was just a dream. Unfortunately, this was all too real. A light switched on, temporarily blinding Stan by its brightness. A psychotic laugh filled the once silent room.

After the lights blinding effect wore off, he studied the figure towering over him. His eyes widened with shock.

**IT WAS CARTMAN!**

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Cartman sneered, "the Jew's little boyfriend. "

"What are you playing at fatass?" Stan shouted but it came out in an inaudible mumble. 

"It's hard to speak with your mouth taped shut, isn't it?" Cartman snickered. 

Stan gave him a glare of pure hatred, if only looks could kill. Stan's eyes darted to a notebook in Catman's hand.

"I see you noticed what I'm holding," Cartman flicked through the book and stopped at the last page. "You see Stan, I have planned this for a while now and neither you, nor Kahl are going to stop me. I mean you can't really do anything in your current state." Cartman pointed at the bound boy. "I guess I should explain myself though because I want you to know why I'm doing this." Cartman explained as he stood directly in front of Stan. "Basically, I want Kahl to get me GTA with some of his Jew gold so you are going to be my little hostage until I get what I want." He waved the book in Stan's face "This is the plan."

Stan was flabbergasted. "All of this for a goddamn game!" he angrily thought to himself.

All of a sudden, light footsteps descended the basement stairs. "I sent the text to his parents Eric," a timid voice called out. Stan couldn't believe it. A smaller child stood next to Cartman: the sweet, innocent and easily manipulated Butters! 

"Hey Stan," Butters waved like nothing was happening. 

Stan exasperatedly rolled his eyes. "Of course Cartman persuaded Butters to help. I've been kidnapped by two of the dumbest people in my class!" Stan thought. 

Butters handed Stan's phone to Cartman. "Anyways, it's getting late so people can be in blissful ignorance for now. Get some sleep Stan, tomorrow your SBF will get to know that you are in trouble,"Cartman laughed as he pinched Stan's cheek, "it will be fun." Cartman sauntered away, followed by Butters. The lights switched off, leaving Stan in darkness for the night. Stan sighed through his nose as he closed his eyes, imagining the cool sleepover that he and Kyle weren't going to have for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that the chapters are short. They do get longer :I promise. Also, I forgot to say the boys are about 13 in this fanfic.


	4. Facetime demands

**The next day...**

Kyle was lounging in his room waiting for Stan to come round. Bored out of his mind, he decided to kill some time by playing on his PC.

Hours  past so Kyle decided to check his phone. It was already 5pm.

"Stan's late once again," Kyle rolled his eyes as he slumped on his bed, "why does he always do this?"

Suddenly, Kyle's phone began to vibrate.

"He better explain why he isn't here", Kyle thought as he picked up the facetime call.

"Dude, why the hell arn't you here. Hurry your ass up!" Kyle announced before looking down at the phone screen. Instead of Stan, Cartman was there with a menacing grin.

"Hello,Kahl."

"Cartman, why do you have Stan's phone?"

"You'll see," Cartman smiled viciously.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO STAN YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT?" Kyle screeched.

Cartman gradually turned the camera to Stan. His jet-black hair was a mess; an angered spark was visible in his eyes, his blue eyes also had hints of previous tears, his arms and legs where coiled tightly by rope and his mouth was covered by duct tape.

"STAN, OH MY GOD! Kyle cried, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HIM?"

"It's not what I want from him: it's what I want from you." Cartman grinned.

"What do you want from me?" Kyle asked

"GTA and 300 dollars worth of you Jew gold" Cartman demanded.

"WHAT?" "You heard me you stupid Jew ,"Cartman growled," I know you carry a bag of gold around your neck."

"For the last time fatass, I do not carry gold around my neck," Kyle spat furiously, "and even if I did, I wouldn't give any to you."

"Is that so?" Cartman scowled before picking up a knife and placed it on Stan's throat. " I think you would to save your little hippy boyfriend."

Kyle heard Stan's muffled pleads. "Dude, just let him go," Kyle begged, tears forming in his emerald eyes, "this isn't a game."

"Not until I get what I want!" Cartman demanded

"Why couldn't you trick me into one of your childish schemes like usual?" Kyle shouted, "Holding my best friend hostage is going too far!"

"I'm doing this because it messes with your head Kahl," Cartman replied, "You better listen to my orders if you don't want little Stanley to die."

Tears rolled down Stan's face as his pleads grew more.

"You are going to pay fatass," Kyle hissed as he stared at his powerless best friend.

"I wouldn't be threatening me Jew boy: I have the upper hand this time."

"Fine, what do I need to do, you fat fuck?"

"On Tuesday, meet me at Starks pond at 8pm with the game and gold. Do not tell the police or any parents about this: they can just think he's gone missing."Cartman negotiated, "then I'll give Stan back."

"I will," Kyle spat with venom in his tone.

"Good to come to an agreement Kahl," Cartman smiled menacingly and then hung up.

Kyle stared at the screen before hurling his phone onto a pile of clothes sprawled on the floor. Out of frustration, he threw his green ushanka hat onto his desk: letting his auburn-red hair loose into tight curls. He buried his head into a pillow and started to sob into it. After a while, his breath stared to calm and his blood -shot eyes closed from tiredness.

As he slipped to unconsciousness, he thought about how Stan was coping with this.


	5. Butters?

Cartman gave a victorious sigh as he looked over to Butters, who was cowering near the basement stairs.

"My plan is in full swing Butters! I told you it would work, didn't I?"

"I-I-I guess Eric," Butters stammered, "but isn't threatening to kill one of our friends a bit... well extreme."

"You honestly know nothing Butters. You have to be firm with Jews, especially Kahl, to get what you want," Cartman grimaced.

"Oh... right, but Eric you haven't told me my end of the bargain."

"Ugggh, you can have a go on the game when I get it," Cartman stated knowing that the naive child would be fine with that," also, I won't tell your parents about the Professor Chaos fiasco that happened at the garages a month ago.

" "Fine."

Cartman walked over to Stan and stared him deep in the eyes. Stan returned a sinister glare.

"Eric, he's been traumatized enough," Butters said with a sympathetic hint in his quivering voice," can't we just leave the poor thing alone?"

"Goddammit Butters. You have no balls! Anyways, I'm going to play on the Xbox in my room."

"What about Stan?" Butters asked.

" ' What about Stan' ", Cartman mocked Butters voice, "honestly, I don't care about him. As long as he is here, you could make love to him for all I care. Just do not free him in any way."

"What do you mean?" Butters asked innocently.

"Do I need to shout my orders from the rooftops? What I'm saying is don't loosen the ropes or take the tape off or anything like that. We can't have him screaming bloody murder or managing to run away and getting his little Jew boyfriend to call the cops!"

"O-ok. Should I stay with you until this is over?"

"Yeah I guess, "with that Cartman stormed off to his bedroom.

Once the coast was clear, Butters edged closer to Stan who was obviously trying to hold in his tears as he breathed heavily through his nose.

"A-a-are you cold?" Butters stammered. Stan simply nodded his head.

"I bet Eric has a blanket stashed somewhere in here," Butters searched the room until he happened upon a fluffy, black blanket. He draped it over Stan's body and tucked it in behind him. Then, he found an old pillow and placed it under Stan's head.

"Why are you doing this?" Stan muffled but Butters clearly understood what he was trying to say.

"Well, Eric can go overboard," Butters explained, I'm not gonna let you freeze to death since you are one of my friends."

Stan couldn't believe his ears: a friend wouldn't help his frenemy capture him. He gave a soul piercing glare to Butters.

"I know what you are thinking, but it's not what it seems. You'll be thankful when you find out why I'm doing this. This is a case of me getting revenge on Eric."Butters reassured.

Stan was completely confused. What was the small blonde planning?

"Anyways, get some sleep buddy, the 2 days until Kyle comes will drag by longer if you stay up, "Butters gave a timid smile," I'll come to check on you before Eric gets up tomorrow morning. Night Stan."

Within 10 seconds, the light switched off leaving Stan in the clutches of darkness. He heard the door lock and Butters racing to Cartman's room. Stan began to break out in tears. This usually wasn't like him but considering the situation, it was his right to do so. His muffled sobs drowned out the sound of his rapidly beating heart. He felt isolated, like he was drowning in his and Kyle's sorrow. He prayed silently, hoping Kyle did give Cartman his demands. Stan knew that Cartman meant business and he meant every word he uttered through his fat mouth. He knew what that fatass was capable of. Awhile later, Stan's eyes began to shut. His last thoughts were about everyone's reactions when he returned back to his family and Kyle


	6. Family problems

**Next day...**

The subtle beams of the sun bounced on Kyle's window. He tiredly reached for his phone: 9 am it read.

Forcing himself to get up, Kyle stumbled over his 3 year old brother, who was entranced in his Ipad.

"Ike!" Kyle yelled," what makes you think lying right next to bed is a good idea?"

"Waiting for you to get up," Ike replied.

"Well, knock next time, Jesus Christ. I'm not in the mood to deal with you being an asshole!"Kyle snapped.

"MEANIE! MOMMY, KYLE'S BEING MEAN!"

"Tattletale", Kyle hissed under his breath.

Sheila burst into the room like a raging bull. "What's going on boys?"

"Kyle's in a mood and he's being mean," Ike whined as he ran to his mother's side.

"Kyle, why are you being horrible to your brother?" Sheila demanded.

"Because lots have... it doesn't matter mom. He was annoying me."

"Oh, I see you have heard about little Stanley. Sharron called me to see if he was here because he hasn't come home in 2 days. We believe he's gone missing", Sheila explained.

Kyle gulped, ready to tell everything to his mother but he bit his tongue. "Yeah. What do they think happened to him?"

"I think the epidemic of the child abduction is back and Stan was the first victim: you know people would kill for his blue eyes and black hair, that little boy is a stunner. Poor Sharron is terrified."

Kyle was in tears: not for his mother's theory, but for knowing that he couldn't tell her and Stan's parents the truth. "I just want Stan to be ok mom."

"I know hun, but the police are searching for him," Sheila soothed as she petted Kyle's curly hair. Ike stood in the doorway, gobsmacked as he watched his mother and brother. He decided to hide behind the frame so he could overhear the rest of the conversation without being told to go away.

"You should stay inside bubby, "Sheila suggested, "I want you to stay safe in the house. Also, I left your monthly allowance near your drawers."

"How much?" Kyle asked. The more money he received, the better the guarantee for Stan's release.

"Since you have actually been good this month, I gave you 100 dollars," Sheila said as she stood up, "I believe you should have about 400 dollars altogether if you haven't spent it on crap."

Kyle's hopes lifted up, "ok."

"See you in a bit bubby," Sheila smiled slightly as she left the room.

Kyle gave a sigh. He has everything Cartman demanded, but he still had to wait till Tuesday night. He yanked open his curtains. The ground was covered in 3ft deep, crisp snow: snowflakes fluttered from the heavens: an ice blanket covered the area and the air seemed cold and misty. Kyle opened his window slightly and felt the cool breeze caress his pale cheek. As he stared at the winter wonderland around him, he began to daydream of past days like this. Days when he and Stan played happily in the snow with no cares. No worries. Kyle imagined the memories of the snow days with his best friend.

"I promise this will happen again Stan, "Kyle whispered wistfully, "just like old times."


	7. Shelly cares?

**Monday, at the Marsh residence...**

Sharon Marsh was pacing around the living room, tears in her eyes while Randy followed close by her heels.

"Why did this happen to our angel?" Sharon cried, "He is just a little boy!"

"Sharon I know ", Randy replied, "Maybe he just ran away"

"Stop trying to make this more positive Randy! I heard there were shady people trying to find young boys to..." Sharon broke to a meltdown.

"We know Stanley, Sharon. He'll be fine. He can pull through this," Randy tried to soothe but failed miserably.

"PULL THROUGH THIS! RANDY, OUR CHILD HAS BEEN TAKEN!" Sharon screeched. "You are thinking the worst honey." "Randy, people prey on children like Stan. He is a huge target. His ocean-blue eyes; his button nose; his soft, black hair; his adventurous personality: our child is like a gold mine to those dirty bastards!" Sharon sobbed, "My baby. My poor baby."

Suddenly, loud stomping came from the stairs.

"What's going on? I was busy talking to my darling Amir and I heard mom crying so much I couldn't even hear him!" Shelly moodily spat.

"Shelly, sit down. We need to talk," Randy explained.

Shelly snarled as she threw a chair back and slumped down on it, "What?" she growled.

"Shelly... your brother has gone missing."

Shelly seemed totally uninterested, "so, he disappears all the time to do crazy stuff. Why should I care?"

"Well, it's serious this time. We believe he has been kidnapped."Randy himself began to sniff.

"W-w-what?" Shelly stammered, overwhelmed at the statement," my turd of a little brother was kidnapped?"

"Yes. We believe so." Shelly just stood with a blank expression. Even though on the outside she tormented and teased Stan, deep down she loved her dorky little brother: imperfections and all. She felt a snake of dread wrap around her soul hearing the news. Guilt and despair overcame her.

"Why was I so horrible to him? Now, I may never be able to show how much I actually care about him, "she thought, "No, don't think like that. Stan will be ok. He has to be. The turd has been through so much stuff that means he can escape this. Right?"

All of a sudden, she hurled herself from her chair and shot upstairs to her brother's room. She grabbed his treasured whale plushie he bought with Kyle at the Sea Animal Centre and buried her head into it. Shelly could smell Stan's scent of strawberry soap and vanilla on the teddy since he secretly slept with it every night to calm him from his phobia of the dark. She constantly teased him; calling him a baby and wimp because of his secret comfort even Kyle didn't know about. Shelly sobbed into the whale, sinking onto her brother's bed.

"I'm going to find out where you are Stan, "she whispered, "I will kill whoever took you."

* * *

 

Meanwhile...

Stan felt weaker than ever. His attempts at screaming and struggling had stopped when hunger and thirst hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't eaten or drank anything since Saturday and the effects of that was an extra burden on top of everything else. Stan sighed in defeat: he has been locked in a basement, bound and gagged, for 2 days without food or water. He was completely helpless.

Out of the blue, the door opened and Butters slipped down the stairs. Stan glared as Butters nervously stood a couple of feet away from him.

"Mmphh,"Stan muffled.

"What? Oh..." Butters shook as he ripped the tape from Stan's mouth, "what were you saying?"

"Just let me go!" Stan nearly shrieked with a burst of energy.

"Shh, be quiet otherwise Eric will hear you."

"Why should I care about fatass?" Stan hissed angrily.

"Eric will be pissed if he finds out I came down here to feed you, "Butters stated. Stan's ears perked up when he heard the word 'food'.

"Are you hungry?" Butters asked.

"What do you think?"Stan snapped.

"I guess that's a yes," Butters brought out a glass of water and a sandwich. He fed the latter to Stan who gulfed it down.

"Better?"

"I guess, "Stan muttered, "Butters, I was wondering what you meant by getting fatass back."

"I can't tell you yet but trust me that it is a great plan."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I TRUST YOU WHEN YOU HELPED CARTMAN HOLD ME AGAINST MY WILL AND PROBABLY MADE KYLE AND MY PARENTS TERRIFIED!"Stan protested, "And you expect me to just believe and accept that you are on my side and trying to get fatass back."

"Stan listen, "Butters ordered in a somewhat stern tone, "this was inevitable, Eric would have captured you with or without me. In the end, you'll be happy I helped.

"Yeah right, "Stan muttered sarcastically, "like I'm gonna believe the person who kidnapped me. Believe it or not Butters; I haven't been reduced to someone who is gullible to whatever anyone says. Neither you or Cartman will do that."

Butters sighed,"I knew you would act like this. You can be nearly as stubborn as Kyle at times."

Stan's rage was at the boiling point, "STUBBORN. FUCKING STUBBORN? I'M BEING SANE THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING ASSHOLE! "

Butters hastily searched for the tape and gagged him once again.

"I'm sorry Stan but you were being too loud," Butters looked down to see Stan's blue eyes well up with tears. His fixated gaze full of distress pierced Butters' soul.

"I never wanted to do this Stan. I would let you go but if I did, Eric would just simply capture you again and demand even more from Kyle." Butters told him in a genuine sympathetic tone.

Stan couldn't control his tears as they ran rapidly down his cheek. Butters rubbed his knuckles together: a habit he did when he was worried or nervous. He turned away and began to trek up the staircase. He glanced back to see Stan with his head down and heard the faint, muffled sobs from the boy. Not being able to bear the sound of the distraught in Stan's subtle cries, he ran out of the basement and locked the door.


	8. Photo album

**Monday evening: Broflovski residence**

 

After scrolling mindlessly through his phone for a couple of hours, Kyle was disturbed my his mom calling from downstairs.

"Kyle, bubby, dinner is ready, "Sheila yelled.

Kyle sighed, "I'm not hungry, ma."

"I've made your favourite: motzoh ball soup, "Sheila replied, "I know you are having a rough time but you can't starve yourself."

Kyle groaned. Would she just leave him alone?

"Mom, I'm not hungry. I'll eat some later," he called back.

"Ok sweetie but you have to eat something eventually," Sheila shouted back, "I know Stan's missing but you can't mope around in your room and not eat, Kyle."

Kyle winced as that statement as it shot through his ears like a bullet ripping through the air. Just the thought of Stan being held captive by the stupid fatass made him want to punch a wall, or cry for that matter. Kyle glanced over to see a blue and green scrap book hidden underneath a mass of books he had already read this past month. He stood up and slid it out of the mountain of books and brought it to his bed. Kyle sat cross legged with the scrap book on his lap tracing his fingers over the messy 6 year old handwriting he done in crayon. This wasn't just any book; it was a photo- album he made with his mom, Stan and Sharron. Kyle clutched the book to his chest as he rapidly raced down the stairs and to the glass patio in the kitchen.

"Kyle, where are you going?" Sheila asked as she dried some dishes.

"In the back yard," Kyle muttered, "I need some fresh air."

"Well, get your coat on, its knee- deep snow out there," Sheila ordered as she retrieved his orange parka, brown boots, green scarf and mittens.

"Thanks," Kyle quietly uttered taking his attire and putting it on.

"Also, where is your hat, bubby?" Kyle felt a red ringlet fall in his eyes, remembering throwing his ushanka across his room the night previous.

"Oh, I left it upstairs. Why?"

"It's just because you never take that thing off your head. It's a nice change to see your hair, Kyle," Sheila smiled, "you look really handsome."

Kyle blushed with embarrassment before picking up the album and sliding open the glass doors. He ran to the huge oak tree at the back of his garden. Kyle sniffed as he remembered him and Stan sneaking out to climb that very tree, against Sheila's orders. They used to see how high they could climb, imagining themselves reaching to the stars. Kyle always had to help Stan since he had a phobia of heights. He had to cling to Stan's hand giving him praise for every branch he climbed onto. Stan's ocean- blue eyes twinkled with delight when he caught up with his best friend. This was their tradition until one day, Stan slipped from a branch since it had been raining. His screams of shock and agony rang in Kyle's ears even to this day. Kyle had stumbled down the tree to sit by Stan's side, clutching his hand as he screamed for help. Sheila came and rung the ambulance and he was taken to hospital. Since Stan was terrified of hospitals, Kyle refused to leave his side. Luckily, Stan had only broken his leg and it was placed in a dark blue cast. He couldn't walk for 7 weeks so he used crutches to get by. Everyone they knew signed Stan's cast but Kyle had the privilege to sign first. After that day, Stan would always say that the oak tree was cursed and flipped it off, which always resulted in Kyle heaving with laughter.

Kyle sat under the tree, getting covered by snow. He hesitantly placed the album on his lap and began to flick through it. Most of the pictures were just of him and Stan playing in the sandpit in pre-school or class photos up until 3rd grade. One picture got his attention in particular. It was a photo of him and Stan at the cinema when they were about 5. Popcorn was sprawled all over; ice cream spread all around their faces; both with toothy grins as they looked at the camera. They both had one arm over each other's shoulders and in their other hand were a pair of 3D glasses. Kyle was wearing green overalls with an orange polo shirt under, a miniature pair of white converse and shin-high, white socks. Stan wore an arm length, brown polo, blue jeans, a miniature blue hoodie and red converse. Both were not wearing their signature hats; instead showing their hair which was all over the place since they had just been jumping up and down on the seats. Kyle began to cry softly, hugging the album with a tight grip. His tears rolled onto the photograph, creating a stream down the page.

"I miss you so much Stan, "Kyle sobbed to the 5 year old Stan in the picture, "I know I'll see you tomorrow but what if the fatass is planning to do something else or hurt you. It has felt like a lifetime since I last saw you dude, Cartman could have done anything in that time."

Kyle's sobs were getting heavier by the second. Kyle soon continued to flick through the photo album. The last photo they had put in the album was a picture of him and Stan holding hands and laying against each other under the golden sunset. It was a winter's evening and Sharron took them to a campsite in Denver. They stayed for a week doing activities non-stop. It was only last year. On the last day, they went to a beautiful lake to have a picnic. The boys told each other stories and laughed until their sides hurt. Eventually, they grew tired and lay on each other automatically. All of a sudden, Stan held his hand and stared into the soul of his super best friend.

_"I will cherish this forever, Kyle, "Stan smiled as he spoke, "I will cherish every moment we spend together forever."_

_Kyle smiled in return, "Same. No matter what happens, what adventures we go on, anywhere where life will take us: we will always be best friends no matter what." "Super best friends forever," Stan uttered as he sank further onto Kyle's shoulder._

Kyle's tears were heavier than ever now as he remembered that day. He sat in the snow hugging his knees as he sobbed into his jeans. He remembered the last time he saw Stan. It was the face time call he found out that Cartman had kidnapped Stan. He was frightened, isolated. Helpless. Kyle's tears of anguish snapped into tears of anger.

"I swear by Jehovah if anything happens to you Stan, I will kill that fat fuck without mercy, "Kyle hissed while he gritted his teeth, "he will pay for this. Mark my words."


	9. A new plan?

**Tuesday afternoon**

"BUTTERS!" Cartman shouted as he ran towards Butters who was sitting silently on the couch, "I have some news to tell you.

Butters gave a curious look, "w-what is it Eric?"

Cartman dragged Butters off the couch and thrust a tripod into is open arms. "I'm going to tell you and Stan at the same time so get your ass down to the basement."

"Why did you give me a tripod and why are you holding a camera and laptop?" Butters asked with curiosity.

"Just go down to the basement Butters before I shit in your dad's garden," Cartman snapped.

With haste Butters ran down to where Stan was held. To his surprise, Stan was fast asleep, making little grunts and twitches as he gave a muffled whimper.

"Must be having a nightmare, "Butters thought, "I don't blame the poor fella."

Before Cartman decided to intrude, Butters shook Stan lightly on his shoulder to wake him up. Stan stirred slightly as he pried open his eyes. The first sight he saw was Butters crouched over him, staring into his soul with his big, blue eyes and curious gaze. Stan simply huffed as he sank as further into the chair, as far as the ropes would let him at least. Butters seemed distant as he kept on peering over his shoulder as if to see if anyone was coming. Deep inside his melancholy soul, Stan had a hint of hope that Butters had got Kyle to rescue him but was too warped of a reality that could ever come true. He knew all too well that he had to wait for Kyle to meet up with Cartman since there is no chance he could escape this hell hole on his own.

All of a sudden, heavy footsteps filled the silent area. Now Stan knew who Butters was waiting for. Eric. Fucking. Cartman. Stan glared as the punchable, smug face appeared from the shadows.

"Well hello there Stan, haven't saw you in a while," Cartman taunted as he set the laptop on the ground, screen on.

Stan only rolled his eyes at the cocky fatass; sighing as he tried to see what he was doing on the laptop. Cartman snatched the tripod from Butters' hand and set it up near the wall Stan was facing. Then, he proceeded to hook up the camera to the laptop and placed it on to the tripod.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Butters asked shyly as he backed from Stan and cowered at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I made a slight alteration to the original plan. I've decided just to tell both of you at the same time," Cartman began, "I heard a rumour from our parents that there were some shady characters looking for some handsome, young boys. So, I decided to look into it more thoroughly. It seems that I could gain like 100,000 dollars from it." Cartman stalked closer to Stan, "That's where you come in."

Stan knew exactly where this was going and began to struggle vigorously and shout incomprehensible pleads.

"E-E-Eric, "Butters stammered, "you can't!"

"Umm no Butters, I can," Cartman snarled as he traced over some of Stan's soft strands of hair. "To be honest Stan, you are good looking. No homo. Your sapphire eyes; midnight black hair; slim figure and innocent like personality are worth so much. You are worth a lot to these people my little hippy and I'm gonna take advantage of that."

Stan's eyes flooded with tears; Cartman means business. He gave Cartman a pleading look as the tears flowed down his cheek continuously. He shook his head and tried to make a fuss but it dawned on him that there was a dwindling amount of hope. His mother's words rang through his head:

_"You are my little fighter. There is always hope even in the darkest times. You can never give up; fight till the end."_

Stan broke down as he remembered his mother's words she told him when he was young.

"I just want to go home. I miss you so much mom. I want to be in your arm while listening to a bedtime story. I want to snuggle with my toy whale and lay on your lap while watching a movie. I want you to hold me and never let go. I want you to appear to save me and take me far away. Away from reality. Away from here. "Stan thought to himself as his sniffles became more prominent, "I want to go home so badly."

Butters stared in absolute horror as Cartman set up the camera to the laptop, "W-w-what about Kyle?" he asked timidly.

"What about Kyle," Cartman mocked in a bitter tone, "well it'll be a while before Stan is sent away so I'm still going to meet up with Kahl to tell the change in plan."

Stan was so consumed into his desolate pit of distraught that he didn't notice that Cartman had pressed record on the camera. He pulled himself out and stared with pure hatred at the lense. His eyes sparkled from the camera light and it looked as dazzling as the stars. His raven hair shone like a crow's feathers. The light made very faint freckles more prominent on his pale complexion. It was more than definitely true that Stan Marsh was indeed stunning. Nobody could deny it and this placed to Cartman's advantage.

"It seems like you have a fan base Stan, there are over a hundred watchers on this now!" Cartman grinned menacingly.

Stan just bowed his head down, more and more tears streaming down his cheek: there was no hope.

"I'm sorry mom, "Stan cried silently, "I'm not as strong as you thought. I can't deal with this anymore. I want you and Kyle so desperately but it won't happen."

 

Butters was consumed in a realm of his own deep thought. "The plan is needed more than ever now. I can't let Eric get away with this. I have to act with more haste," he thought.


	10. Hurt

**Wednesday afternoon**

Kyle was bundled inside his blankets, surrounded by tissues and pillows. He had caught a chill from the previous day when he sat in the snow. He had blatant red circles around his eyes and tear stains down his cheek: this was not helping the current situation. Kyle clutched one of the many pillows and sank into it as he continued to sniffle and shiver.

Sheila walked into Kyle's room, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She saw her son and immediately ran to him and sat near where his legs were curled into a ball, borrowing into his chest. Sheila placed the mug on his bedside table and ran a calming hand through her son's auburn curls.

"Oh bubby, I know that cold of yours is a burden to the whole scenario but it'll help if you take same pain killers, "Sheila took hold of one of Kyle's shivering hands and placed two tablets into his palm, "I know your immune system isn't great."

Kyle lifted his head from the pillow and sat up to take the tablets. He reached for his glass of water he had from earlier and swallowed the pills.

"T-t-thanks mom," he spoke in a quivering voice as if he wanted to cry again. Sheila gasped at the sight of her son's tear-stained face.

"My poor baby, you really have taken this badly. I'm sure we'll find him: it's not too late. The town is still on alert and will be for a while." Kyle bit his lip, ready to spill everything like he wanted to on Monday but simply could not, "I'm worried still ma, anything could have happened by now and it'll be entirely my fault."

Sheila sighed as she looked with Kyle with a sad glint in her eyes, "it wouldn't be your fault sweetie. You couldn't have prevented this from happening."

"I COULD. I'M HIS BEST FRIEND AND IT'S MY FAULT HE WAS KIDNAPPED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Kyle shouted as he burst into another fit of tears, "I shouldn't have let him leave my house when it was dark so certain fucking psychopaths could take him away." Kyle punched his hand into his mattress. "Those people might never let him go; no matter how much you are willing to do to save Stan. They lie and deceive to get what they want and you know they have done dreadful deeds in the past."

Sheila was taken back by his sudden outburst," umm Kyle, I don't know where that came from but you can't put guilt on yourself. You didn't cause Stan to go missing. You didn't want this to happen. You are only 10 years old and you shouldn't go through this much trauma at such a young age..."

Kyle fell into his mother's body while gripping her woollen cardigan as he buried his head into her chest. Sheila heard his smothered cries and sniffles and wrapped her arms protectively around the shivering boy.

"Shh, ssshh," she soothed as she rubbed circles around his back to calm him down, "let it all out bubby, it's alright."

Kyle clung onto his mother; it was the only thing that gave him some calmness.

"I'll stay here as long as you need, "Sheila said as she held onto her son, "do you want stay with me for the night. Watch a movie on the sofa until you fall asleep. It will calm you down and make you feel a bit better" Kyle nodded as he lifted up his head and gave a slight smile. He grabbed his hot chocolate and took a sip as Sheila led him to the living room.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile...**

Cartman grinned as he scrolled through the comments he received from the live stream. About a hundred people wanted Stan but one person got his interests. This guy was a millionaire from New York who was willing to give 500,000 dollars since Stan was one of the most handsome boys he had ever saw and he really liked the way Cartman described his personality. Being the smug twat he was, he rubbed all this information in Stan's face. Stan was absolutely horrified; he knew Cartman was a sociopath but this was overwhelming. Stan just kept on screaming and thrashing around which got on Cartman's last nerve.

"Stan I swear to god if you don't stop being a fag and annoying me, I will not hesitate to hurt you."

Stan ignored him and continued his tantrum until Cartman snapped. He picked up a hammer nearby and smashed it onto Stan's arm. A shot of pain coursed up his arm and Stan gave a muffled screech of absolute agony. Stan had multiple tears as he arm felt like it had been crushed to pieces. The ropes were making the pain even more unbearable than it already was. Stan hyperventilated, looking at Cartman with a pleading and helpless expression.

"I stick to my word hippy," Cartman growled as he purposely touched Stan's already broken arm. Stan gave another shriek behind the gag: he never felt this much pain before, even when he broke his leg. Cartman laughed sadistically as he gave a piercing glare into Stan's teared eyes.

"Your little boyfriend isn't here to defend your sorry ass. I'm winning this game and neither you nor Kahl can stop me."

Stan whimpered; that's all he could do since the pain in his arm was excruciating. He couldn't believe that this was reality: it was a living nightmare that he couldn't escape. He couldn't wake up. Cartman had the upper hand this time and there was a dwindling amount of hope.


	11. Smarter than percieved

**Thursday...**

Today was the day. Butters woke up early to get to Cartman's house. Surprisingly, Butters was quite joyous despite the situation: he actually wanted Cartman to meet with Kyle. He snuck to his bathroom and did his usual morning routine: brushing his teeth; combing his tuft of blonde hair and getting dressed. He hummed his tune was he squirted some baby lotion onto his face.

"Lu lu lu I've got some apples. Lu lu lu you've got some too..."

All of a sudden, pink fluffy unicorns blasted from his phone. Butters sighed as he answered it.

"Hey Eric, what is it?"

"Get your skinny ass here. You need to keep an eye on hippy for me," Cartman demanded," my mom is taking he out and she said she would drop me off of Starks Pond just in time to meet Kahl. She is going out to her new boyfriend's apartment anyways so she just thinks I'm staying at the Jew house."

Butters eyes lit up like a spark of fireworks set off. He could sort things out without Eric in the way. Perfect.

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

"Good." With that the call ended and Butters nearly squealed with delight. His steps were more bouncy and flamboyant than usual as he tied his shoe laces and slipped on his baby blue hoodie. He was so happy, wait more than happy. Ecstatic more like. Butters held his head up high when he walked a couple of blocks to Cartman's house. He timidly tapped on the door and literally 5 seconds later, Cartman answered and practically dragged him inside.

"Took you long enough, "Cartman rolled his eyes, "my mom is in the garage so I gotta go now. Do not free Stan in ANY way. If you are having a tea party or some shit like that when I come back, Stan will be hurt even more than he already is."

"Wait, you hurt him!" Butters hissed as he glared at Cartman," are you insane?"

"What? He'll be away soon so it's not my problem," Cartman bit back,"anyways I need to go now." Cartman spun around and walked out the front door.

Butters stayed still until he was absolutely certain he was gone. Once the coast was clear, Butters walked down to see Stan. He switched on the light and approached down the stairs.

"Stan. It's me, Butters" he spoke with a gentle quiver, "are you awake buddy?"

"mmph," Stan mumbled weakly as he looked up to see Butters come closer to him. Butters noticed the tears still in his eyes and gasped at how much pain Eric caused him.

Butters kneeled in front of Stan, "want me to take the tape off. I'll have to put it back on later though."

Stan simply nodded his head and Butters gently peeled it away from his lips. "What did Eric do?" Butters asked concerned.

"I-I-I think he broke my right arm," Stan croaked, still sniffling, "it hurts so bad Butters."

He teared up: he might as well tell Butters his feelings. "I'm so scared. I know bad shit happens here but I never thought anything could get to this extreme. I wish it was a nightmare, that I will wake up in my comfy bed with my dog and everything will be okay. But it's not: this is reality."Stan stared at Butters with sadness and despair in his expression.

"Don't worry bud, this is all going to end soon," Butters smiled as he caressed Stan's tear-stained cheek.

"W-w-wait, are you gonna kill me," Stan stuttered, eyes widening with fear.

"No, no , you took that the wrong way. I mean I'm going to get you out of here and Eric in jail," Butters explained, "ya see, all this time I had a plan. I knew that Eric was going to meet up with Kyle no matter what happened since he wants to rub your suffering in his face. While he is out, I planned on ringing the police to tell them everything."

Stan sat there, shocked, "So I still don't understand why you didn't tell me this sooner. I thought I was gonna be sold for Christ sake!"

"Oh, I didn't know that was going to happen," Butters confessed, "that was a surprise to me too."

"So that's what you are going to do. That's lovely but I'm still mentally scarred. Thank you asshat," Stan spat with venom," also, my arm is broken so I am bound to be beyond pissed."

"I'm honestly so sorry Stan but Eric was gonna do this even without me. If I wasn't here, you would be on your way to New York."

Stan was taken aback, "I guess- I guess you are right. So the police will come and rescue me and arrest Cartman and I get to go home?"

"Yes that's the plan."

Stan's heart began to pound with excitement, "thank you," he whispered.

"There's one more thing, "Butters stated," you can't tell anyone I helped otherwise Eric would manipulate it and make it out it was only me who done this. You would more than likely be taken again but he will act more hastily to get you out of South Park." Stan nodded in agreement, "so are you going to call the police?"

"Eric might come home early so I'll go home to do it. I need to put the tape back on Stan. Sorry in advance."

Stan seemed pretty disappointed but nodded his head again, "I understand." Butters sighed as he taped his mouth again," see you later dude." Stan tried to move his hand out of instinct but winced at the pain as the rope dug into his injured arm. Butters patted his shoulder and left the basement.

He locked the door and ran to his house as fast as he could. He panted as he flopped onto his head and dialled the emergency services.

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator spoke.

"Hello, I think I know where Stan Marsh is."


	12. Meet up

**Thursday at 8pm...**

Kyle paced back and forth next to Stark's pond, his nose tinted red with the prickling cold. He clutched a backpack containing the game and money as were the orders. Kyle felt butterflies swirl in his stomach, feeling like he was going to vomit. In a couple more moments, he will face the...monster he has dreaded to even thinking about. The person who had puppet strings controlling him and Stan: he could determine their fate. Stan's life. Kyle kept his pride: he couldn't cry now, not here. He is so close to ending this nightmare altogether. Stan would be safe and with his family. He would have his best friend again. Everyone won in their own way, right? There was the stab of negativity in his soul though. Everything won't be the same after this and Kyle knew that for a fact. Cartman might try something like this again but that's in the future. He had to focus on the present.

All of a sudden, heavy footsteps approached and Kyle whipped his head around. The fatass was now here.

"Took you long enough," Kyle hissed," I've got the stuff now tell me where you have Stan and I won't strangle you with my bare hands."

Cartman tutted," Geez Kahl calm your Jew ass down. Hand me the shit and I'll tell you everything." Kyle hesitated for a moment but proceeded to hand over the backpack.

"Now tell me where Stan is you fat asshole."

Cartman had a grin plastered on his face as he hauled the backpack on his shoulders.

" Well, Kahl there is a change of plan."

"Cartman cut the bullshit. Tell me where Stan is. NOW!"

"The thing is Kahl, I won't be giving back Stan. Ya see, I have a millionaire who is paying me over 100,000 dollars for your faggy boyfriend and I'm not turning down that deal. He's going to New York and I'm going to make some profit. Neat, ain't it?"

Kyle was taken aback. He was frozen on the spot trying to process the information. "Y-y-you wouldn't," he croaked.

"I already have. I always win Kahl and you are gonna suffer knowing that your hippy best friend is fucked. Emotionally and physically." Cartman laughed manically.

Kyle began to shake with utter rage, "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed as he lunged at Cartman.

Unfortunately, Cartman saw this coming and swung as hard as he could. His fist connected with Kyle's cheek. Kyle staggered back and crashed onto the blanket of snow beneath him. The impact dazed his vision but he could see the blood dripping down his cheek onto his gloved hand. Cartman took this opportunity to flip off the wounded boy and run as fast as he could back to his house.

When he got there, he could hear police sirens in the distance approaching. He bolted into house and grabbed the sharpest knife he could find. Then, he ran into the basement to find Stan sitting there surprisingly calmly.

"I think I've got about 5 minutes since the police will have to kick down the door first," he thought as he grabbed a roll of tape. Stan looked utterly confused yet relieved as Cartman began to hack off his restraints with the knife. The relief was short lived however as Cartman forced his wrists behind his back and tie them. Stan gave a muffled scream of agony as his arm was twisted and pulled. Cartman the tied a cloth over Stan's mouth to muffle his cries even more.

"Listen hippy, the police are here so I have to keep you silent. Ok?" Cartman whispered in Stan's ear as he dragged him near a set of boxes.

Stan just inhaled deeply through his nose and glared at Cartman. All of a sudden, a door was kicked in and a racket was heard upstairs. Cartman kept a tight grasp onto his captive, knife still in hand. The silence of the basement was interrupted however as officers came filling in. They looked over to see Cartman standing up with Stan powerless in his arm.

"We've found the boy," an officer spoke into his radio. Cartman stood his ground: refusing to give up. He brought up the knife and held it on Stan's neck.

"Come any closer and I will slice his fucking throat."

Stan gave a whimper under the grasp as he gazed longingly at the police before him.

A young boy ran to the police's side: it was Kyle! He gasped as he saw the situation before him.

"Cartman, put down the knife dude," Kyle began in a quivering, small voice," you don't have to do this. Remember all the fun times you had with Stan. You two hung out on the boat near the beaver damn. You joined him when he had his whale TV show. Nearly every adventure we had, Stan was there. We've been friends since kindergarten. Hell, even before that. He's our friend Cartman: you can't do this to him."

Cartman dropped his guard for a moment. The police took this chance to take the knife from his hands and held him at gun point.

"It's over Cartman,"Kyle declared," give Stan back."

Cartman looked at the gun aimed at him and gave a sigh. He threw Stan onto the ground with great force and made him half-unconscious. The police crowded over Cartman and locked handcuffs onto his hands and lead him up the steps. Kyle ran over to Stan and hugged his best friend. Tears fell onto Stan's forehead as he nuzzled himself into Kyle's chest, sobbing himself. He slowly looked up and Kyle patted his head gently as he removed the gags from Stan's mouth. Stan smiled as he gave a shaking breath.

"Thank you, "he muttered as he nudged his head onto Kyle's shoulder, "can you untie my hands dude?" Kyle nodded as he used a knife to cut off the tape. Stan winced as his hand was freed.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"I think Cartman broke my hand. He hit it with a hammer. It hurts so much Kyle," he cried.

"That asshole: he'll get it. I'll get some help ok?"

Stan nodded as Kyle got up and talked to an officer nearby. To Stan, everything was a blur after that. He remembered the ambulance sirens and being put on a stretcher. The police called his parents and he saw them at the hospital. No major surgery was performed: only an X-ray and a blue cast was put on his arm.

At the hospital, Stan screamed and cried and refused to stay at the hospital for the night so he went home with his parents. His mom was informed that the police will tell her everything that happened the next day.

This was all before Stan fell asleep on the car journey home, snuggled in his mother's arms.


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic! It's up to you if you think they are boyfriends at this point.

As soon as they got home, Sharon carried Stan into the living room and sat him on her lap. He looked up at her: his trauma- ridden blue orbs with a blanket of tears.

"M-m-mommy, I missed you so much, "Stan stuttered. Sharon knew how distressed he was since he never calls her mommy. She could only imagine all the horror the young boy has faced in these past days. She would understand more when the police show her the evidence and she dreaded it.

"I missed you too sweetie, "she replied as she cradled the shaking child in her arms.

Stan grabbed onto her brown jumper with his good arm and sobbed uncontrollably, "please don't let go. Please don't let anyone hurt me," he whimpered into her chest.

"Shhhh, I won't baby. Let all the tears out: your mom will always be here to protect you," she cooed into her son's hair. Her soothing words calmed him down significantly and his great sobs decreased into sniffles. Stan heard footsteps behind him a jumped with fear as someone tapped his shoulder.

"It's ok Stan, it's just Shelly," Randy commented behind Sharon. Stan silently groaned as he whipped his head around to face his older sister.

"I already know you wish I got killed so there is no need to bully me about it," he whispered coldly.

"Shut up, you stupid turd," Shelly spat back, "anyways, you got the wrong idea. I'm glad you're back. I missed you being my punching bag."

"Oh I'm so honored," Stan bit sarcastically, "it's nice to see how much you care."

Shelly rolled her eyes, "whatever turd."

She would never admit it aloud but she truly felt ecstatic to see her brother's face again. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of black mailing her with any kindness she showed.

"Shelly, your brother has been through a lot. Maybe try to be nicer to him for a while," Randy suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah," she mumbled as she slumped back to her bedroom.

Sharon tutted, her eyebrows knitted as she frowned at her husband, "can you go and talk to her Randy: I don't want to leave Stan." Randy nodded once and followed his daughter.

Stan scrambled onto the seat next to his mother: hugging his knees as he stared down, "mom can you stay in my room tonight and can we watch a movie? I just want to try to take my mind off the whole situation."

Sharon smiled, "of course honey: anything you fancy watching?"

"Moana,"he replied smiling for what seems to be the first time in a century.

"Great choice, "Sharon chuckled at her son's light enthusiasm.

* * *

 

**A couple of days later...**

Stan woke up to the voice of his mother talking to someone in the kitchen.

"He has terrible nights officer. He has nightmares: vivid ones. He keeps on screaming about a man trying to take him. He woke up multiple times in a fit of fright," Stan heard his mother say.

It was true what she said. These past few nights he had the same nightmare: that the man who tried to buy him was off in a course to track him down. He believed it and it scarred him, making him paranoid and anxious. Stan was convinced that the guy knows where he is, everything about him and desperately searches for him. It made Stan nauseous and light- headed: he could never take his mind off it. Also, his nightmares consisted of the fear of Butters not being there to help him, the fact that he could be in New York right now. He could be locked in some pervert's dungeon with absolutely no hope of getting out either alive or broken. Stan shuddered as he slipped on his blue slippers and fluffy red dressing gown over his shoulders. It seemed as though the house was carved from ice: probably because a storm was brewing outside. The curiosity of the conversation was filling up inside him so he snuck and hid on the stair case where he could see his mother and two police officers chatting. One officer had a laptop on the coffee table Stan noticed. He listed in on the conversation.

"Poor lad, "one sighed, "this will stick with him. I suggest you take him to therapy sessions. I'm not a doctor but I believe he's developing PTSD. "

The other officer nodded," we found some evidence on a live stream taking of your son on Tuesday evening Mrs Marsh. It's really disturbing so are you ready?"

Stan grimaced,"shit. They're gonna see me like that," he thought," My mom will freak."

Sharon just nodded and watched the screen. Her face dropped, seeing her son in danger before her eyes. "Oh god. I'm a terrible mother. I shouldn't have just presumed he was with Kyle, I should have looked for him sooner and this would never have happened," Sharon cried as she hid her face in her hands.

Stan couldn't bare to see his mother cry: his heart was too big. "Wooh, hey mom. It's not your fault. It's my fault. If I just rang you and stayed with Kyle, this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, Stanley. Don't ever blame yourself. You are just a little boy: you had no control on what happened," she stated as she hugged her son carefully to not hurt his broken arm.

"Thank you for your time Mrs Marsh. We will visit again to talk about the court information."

"Court?" Stan's eyes widened, "I have to face Cartman in court?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but they have to have the victim there. I was about to ring Sheila after I give you your antibiotics to tell her since Kyle was technically a witness."

Stan's eyes glistened, "can Kyle come over?"

"I don't see why not, you have been through a lot and Kyle is like a part of this family," Sharon explained, "I'm glad to see that you two are joined to the hip. He's a good kid."

Stan nearly jumped with exhilaration as he followed his mother to take his pain killers.

* * *

 

**Later that evening...**

Stan waited for Kyle in his room.

"He's taking his sweet time," Stan mumbled with agitation.

At that moment, the door swung open with Kyle bounding into his room like a flock of elephants.

"Hey dude!"Kyle exclaimed as he threw off his extra layers of clothing his mom forced on him and practically tackled Stan onto the bed.

"Owww,"Stan screeched as his arm began to throb, tears stinging.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE! IM SO SORRY."Kyle panicked at his best friend's shout, "I got a little too excited and forgot about your arm for a moment." Kyle began to tug on the flaps of his hat with shame.

"Dude chill, it's ok, "Stan smiled as he removed the green hat from Kyle's head," and I was excited to see you too."

Kyle blushed at the sudden exposure of his ginger curls, "how are you doing?"

"Not great," Stan answered truthfully, "I have the worst nightmares, I have to see Cartman in court, my arm hurts like a bitch and I've got PTSD."

Kyle grabbed Stan's hand and rubbed it with comfort," are you ok explaining everything to me?" Stan nodded and let out all his inner feelings to Kyle and all every bit of information that happened.

Kyle began to shake with rage," he's fucked with the wrong cowboy. I'll make his fatass suffer Stan. You can count on it. Nobody messes with you that much that you develop a disorder, have to go to therapy and not experience my wrath!"

Stan could see how pissed Kyle was so he wrapped his good arm around him and placed his head on his shoulder, "calm down Ky. As long as you with me, I can cope with this better. Kyle stopped fuming and stroked Stan's silky hair between his fingers, "I'll always be here Stan. I love you dude."

"I love you too, "Stan replied with happiness filling his voice, "you are my everything."

Stan had tears in his eyes. Kyle giggled at how Stan can get so emotional sometimes.

"You little dork," Kyle chuckled as he heard Stan doze off on his shoulder. Kyle retrieved a pillow and gently rested Stan's injured arm on it. Stan tiredly tightened his grip on Kyle's shoulder and pulled him in with him. Kyle wrapped his arms protectively around Stan in an embrace. They nuzzled into each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love your opinions and reviews on this!


End file.
